Angels and Werewolves
by Seductive Angel of death
Summary: When a mystery wolf is spotted in the woods in La Push, the Quileute wolves are immediately alert. At the same time a beautiful stranger drops unexpectedly into town. Although no one can recognize her, Jacob Black realizes that there is more to her and her background than is revealed. A thrilling story with a hard core heroine, suspense, action and romance. Please leave a review.
1. Coming Home

Twilight Fanfiction

Angels and Werewolves

Chapter 1- Angel

Angel stared out the window of the aeroplane, desolately as she thought about her last mission. 22 years old, Angel had earned her nickname after one of Charlie's Angels. She'd worked for Interpol for the last 8 years. First taken in when she was 14, Angel had been pulled into a brutal and terrifyingly dangerous world where she'd had to grow up incredibly quickly. She was a kick ass agent, involved in several drug centered operations across the world. However even the best agents make mistakes… Angel winced as she thought back to the catastrophe that had been her last mission.

She had led Operation Lionfish and so the blame for Alex's death was on her. Her team were targeting the maritime trafficking of drugs and illicit firearms by organized crime groups across Central America and the Caribbean. The information she had received was that there were nearly 30 tonnes of cocaine, heroin and marijuana with an estimated value of USD 822 million. But she'd been led straight into a trap. She'd been set up by the informer and they'd walked straight into a cross fire in Puerto Rico. How could she have been this careless? She should have known immediately when the entire operation had gone flawlessly, without a hitch. It was just too easy. How could there have been so few guards at the drug bases and the arrests were completely unopposed. That should have set off alarm bells instantly. If only she hadn't been so distracted by their recent argument then Alex would still be alive… She shuddered again and tried to move her thoughts away from the last operation to what lay ahead.

The clouds were grey as she landed in Port Angeles. The hour flight from Seattle had felt like a minute as her dreaded destination drew nearer. She reached up and pulled her soft, tan leather Gucci purse from the compartment above her head and took a deep breath as she stepped down onto the wet tarmac. Rain. Typical. Well she guessed that she better get used to it. She would have to spend the next 12 months that she was suspended here. She pulled her hood up, to hide from the rain and anyone who may recognize her; not that there was much chance of that considering it was 8 years since she'd last been here. Grabbing her suitcase and clenching her fists, she got into a cab to make the long journey to La Push.


	2. Running away

Angels and Werewolves

Chapter 2- Jacob

Jacob raced through the woods, tearing the creamy, fancy invitation in his hands. Hundreds of tiny pieces of paper caught the breeze and swept away, just like his dreams and hopes. Tears stung Jacob's eyes as he tore off his clothes and burst into wolf form. He raced through the forest paying no heed to his surroundings. Images and flashes of conversation flashed through his mind. _'Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, Together with their families request the honor of your presence at the celebration of their marriage'-_ _'I love you',- a kiss on the edge of the road, -'I'm sorry Jake',- grabbing Bella up in a huge bear hug and spinning her around in circles, -a punch that broke her fist,- 'I don't care who's a vampire and who's a werewolf. That's irrelevant. You are Jacob, and he is Edward, and I am Bella. And nothing else matters.'- 'You won't be Bella anymore," I told her. 'My friend won't exist. There'll be no one to forgive.'- 'I'll always pick him'- 'Weeks'._

That's what she'd said. She had weeks to live before she'd be gone. Forever. Jacob viciously snapped a branch off a tree shaking his head. He tried to push the thoughts of Bella from his mind and concentrate on his canine instincts, so he ran. And ran. And ran. He ran for days. He ran for weeks. He ran until there was nowhere to run any more. Then he turned around and ran the other way.

Seth

Seth grabbed a coke from his fridge and slumped down onto the couch to watch some tv. He'd barely turned into on when the telephone rang. With a sigh he turned off the tv and threw the remote on the couch and went to answer the phone.

Hey, Seth, it's Bella."

"Oh, hiya, Bella! How are you?"

"Fine" She replied, though she certainly didn't sound it.

"Calling for an update?"

"You're psychic."

"Not hardly. I'm no Alice-you're just predictable," He joked. He didn't know why the others feel so uncomfortable with the Cullens. He'd always found them friendly and agreeable.

"I know I am." She hesitated for a minute. "How is he?"

"Same as ever. He won't talk, though we know he hears us. He's trying not

to think human, you know, just going with his instincts."

"Do you know where he is now?"

"Somewhere in northern Canada. I can't tell you which province. He doesn't pay much attention to state lines."

"Any hint that he might . . ."

"He's not coming home, Bella. Sorry." He felt sorry for. He knew how much both of them were hurting and he felt so helpless.

She swallowed. "S'okay, Seth. I knew before I asked. I just can't help wishing."

"Yeah. We all feel the same way."

"Thanks for putting up with me, Seth. I know the others must give you a hard time."

"They're not your hugest fans," he agreed cheerfully. "Kind of lame, I think. Jacob made his choices, you made yours. Jake doesn't like their attitude about it. 'Course, he isn't super thrilled that you're checking up on him, either."

She gasped. "I thought he wasn't talking to you?"

"He can't hide everything from us, hard as he's trying."

"I guess I'll see you at the... wedding,"

"Yeah, me and my mom will be there. It was cool of you to ask us." He said enthusiastically. He was genuinely happy for Edward and Bella.

As he put the phone down he heard an urgent howl from the woods outside his house. Something was wrong.


	3. Stranger in the woods

Angels and Werewolves

Chapter 3- Seth

Embry caught Seth up to speed as they raced to the clearing where Sam was waiting with the rest of the pack. Apparently Quil had caught sight of another wolf as he'd been running the perimeter. Seth saw an image of a beautiful, pure white wolf with large brown eyes reminiscent of a calf, in his mind. The wolf was a stranger as none of them had ever seen it around before, and obviously it was a werewolf as it was far too large to be of the normal kind. Seth puzzled over who it could be as any new member would have become known immediately. None of the Quileute boys had shown symptoms of phasing. It must be an outsider… but who?

They reached the clearing to find the pack gathered round Sam as he paced on a rock above them.

'_We need to find out who this person is as soon as possible. He could be a threat to our treaty with the Cullens.' _Sam's voice boomed in his head_._

'_If he attacks any of the vampires it'll be full out war between them and us' _Seth thought, anxiously_._

'_Does it matter? In a few weeks it'll all blow up anyway, once Bella's been turned.' _Paul growled

'_You don't know that, they were going to leave.' _

'_It doesn't matter, they're still breaking the treaty, wherever they do it. We should attack now, before they have a chance to turn her.' _Embry thought_._

They broke out into an argument, each wolf arguing, trying to think over each other.

'_Enough!' _With a growl, Sam's voice boomed out above them all. The wolves knelt to their knees as his power as an alpha made them bow in front of him. '_We are not going to break the treaty. If there is to be a breach, they will be the ones to make it. In the mean time we _must _find that wolf! Leah, Seth check out all new arrivals in La Push and Forks. Paul, Embry I want you to run out further, past our boundaries and check out that area. Quil, you and I will check out the area inside our boundaries. He must be found. Go!'_

Leah and Seth returned reluctantly, back to La Push before phasing back to human form. Seth felt disappointed. He was always given the boring jobs because he was the youngest and Sam always made Leah babysit him, increasing the tension between them. Leah always made her feelings clear and this time was no exception.

'Aah I can't believe I'm stuck babysitting you again! I'm one of the fastest runners in the pack; after Jake. _I_ should be doing the out-of-boundaries check. Instead I have to do the boring job of looking around the town and looking after my _baby _brother.' She started yelling as soon as she'd changed back into her clothes.

'I didn't ask for this either you know! I hate the fact that Sam always gives me the most boring runs and jobs. Anyway I don't enjoy being saddled with you. You're always so stiff and sarcastic and you're the most boring person in the world.' Seth exploded at her. Leah didn't deign to give him any more of an answer than a cold glare.

'_Well better grin and bear it' _he thought as they set off into town to make inquiries.


	4. Imprinting

Angels and werewolves

Chapter 4- Angel

The brass doorknob turned with a whine as Angel let herself into what hadn't been her home in a long time. Dust showered down on her as she walked in, mocking confetti. With a look of disgust Angel brushed it off her jacket. She was dressed in a loose silk blouse, a tight miniskirt, tan leather, studded knee high boots and a white waterproof cropped jacket, with a faux white fur lining on the hood. So not ideal for cleaning, and by the looks of it, this place was going to need a lot. Setting her suitcase down in the bedroom, she quickly changed into a pair of joggers and a cropped sports vest. Pulling an iPod out of her brown purse, she set off downstairs listening to 'The Wanted' singing out from her headphones.

She traipsed downstairs to survey the damage and prepare a list of all the tasks that had to be done. Angel went into the kitchen and took in the unhygienic wreck before her. The paint was chipping off the walls and ceilings. There was grime, dust and grease on every surface available. The floor was covered in rat and insect droppings. Pulling on her gloves Angel opened the cupboard doors, and gave a squeal as a few rats jumped out and swarmed away into their nests. Opening all the cupboards, she found maggots, cockroaches and rats everywhere. First things first. She was going to have to call in the exterminators and have the whole place fumigated before there was any hope of making the place inhabitable. Abandoning her cleaning equipment she went off in search of her mobile, to call in the exterminators, and also find a motel to spend the night. As she left the kitchen she took out her headphones and began wrapping them around, into a neat bundle. Crossing the hall, she heard a noise from outside. Fear sparked through her heart as she thought of a hundred enemies who could have come after her seeking revenge. There were criminals everywhere who wanted her dead; she was walking with a huge bounty on her head. Did they have machine guns? How many of them are there? Who is it? Does she need help? And, most importantly, is there any chance she would make it out alive? Quick as a cat she pulled out the gun she always carried and loaded it, as she crouched into position behind the front door.

Jake

Jake slowed down as he returned back into Quileute territory aware that he didn't have long before Sam and the other wolves showed up and began to bombard him with questions and arguments. He padded over to the stream nearby and thirstily lapped up the cool refreshing water, like it was nectar. Pushing all human thoughts from his mind, he focused on his animal instincts, letting his nose find his next meal for him. Suddenly he caught a strange scent; one that seemed very familiar but was still completely unknown. Even stronger than that, there was an overpowering urge to find the owner of the scent, The pull towards the person grew-it was stronger than he'd ever  
felt it before, so strong it reminded him of an Alpha's command, like it would crush him if he didn't obey.

This time he wanted to obey.

He was inexplicably drawn towards it; as if on the end of a string. He swam through the shallow stream and had barely crept up the bank when he saw house! Well, a house was a bit of an understatement. The building in front of him was an abandoned wreck. There was ivy crawling up every available surface on the side of the house. The undergrowth had grown so much that the house blended completely in with the trees. It was weather beaten and had a couple of broken windows. However there were still signs of very recent activity. The strange scent was stronger now and there were foot prints in the moist soil. Moreover he could have sworn he'd seen somebody move inside. Ducking behind some trees, he phased back into human form and changed into the clothes he'd rolled and tied to his ankle. Jacob stretched, feeling out his human extremities. He had opposable thumbs again! Wow it felt strange to be back in human form after such a long time.

Slowly he walked towards the door. He turned the knob, surprised to find it swing open. He hesitantly stepped inside. 'Hell-' It was the only thing he could manage before a slender figure launched itself at him. It had its arms around his neck and swung it's legs around his ribs in a deathly tight embrace. Struggling for breath, Jacob tried to prise the creature off his neck. Grabbing its wrists he bent over throwing the creature forwards. To his surprise it did a somersault and came to a perfect landing in front of him. It turned and he was stunned to see a beautiful young girl staring back at him with a haughty look of anger in her eyes. Warm brown eyes. The colour of milk chocolate- more beautiful than even Bella's had been. Though he hadn't realised it he'd been shaking. Suddenly his shaking jerked to a stop; heat flooded through him, stronger than ever before, but it was a new kind of heat-not a burning. It was a glowing.

Everything inside him came undone as he stared at the beautiful face of the athletic and dangerous looking girl in front of him. All the lines that held him to him life were sliced apart in swift cuts, like clipping the strings to a bunch of balloons. Everything that made him who he was-his love for the girl destiny had snatched from him, his love for his father, his loyalty to his pack, the love for his brothers, his hatred for his enemies, his home, his name, his self-disconnected from him in that second-snip, snip, snip-and floated up  
into space.  
He was not left drifting. A new string held him where he was.  
Not one string, but a million. Not strings, but steel cables. A million steel cables all tying him to one thing-to the very centre of the universe.

He could see that now-how the universe swirled around this one point. He'd never seen the symmetry of the universe before, but now it was plain. The gravity of the earth no longer tied him to the place where he stood.

It was the mysterious girl in the ramshackle cabin that held him here now.


	5. The first meeting

Angels and Werewolves

Chapter 5- Jacob

Jacob stared at the beauty in front of him. She was tall, slim and slender. Muscles roped around her limbs and she was very tan. Her skin was dark and exotic; he guessed she was from India. She stood in a defensive stance that showed she was a person well trained in martial arts and had spent many years fighting. A thin scar ran cross her belly; from the right hand corner of her hips and disappearing under her cropped top. Looking closer, Jacob could see other, smaller scars littering her body. In the second he took to absorb the sight before him, the girl lunged at him; grabbing his arms and twisting him around, face pressed against the wall.

'Who are you and what do you want?' The girl growled into his ear. The feeling of her sweet warm breath so close to his ear, gave him a tingling sensation, like he'd never felt before.

'I-I'm not here to hurt you. I was just passing through the woods when I saw this cabin and came to investigate!' He said, as best as he could with his face smashed against the wall.

'Walking? This far away from a trail? Not likely.' She twisted his arm again.

'No! I just got lost. I swear!' He struggled against her. Surprised against the strength the girl possessed. Still it was no match for his supernatural strength. He turned and pushed the girl away. He shook his arms and tried to get his bearings. They were still standing next to the door, the girl standing a few feet from him.

She blushed as she hesitantly took a step forward.

'I'm so sorry. My dad trained me very well in self-defence, and when I heard you outside I thought you were an intruder; so I… reacted.' She looked earnestly into his eyes, seeking forgiveness. Though there was no need because Jacob knew he could never be upset with this girl. This girl was special. This girl was the object of his imprint.

Angel

Angel stood in a defensive position, right in front of the intruder, scanning him for any concealed weapons. She took in the sight of him. He was by far the most handsome man she'd ever seen. Muscles bulged out from every part of him. He had rich deep brown eyes and dark hair; cropped quite short, covering his head with an inky gloss; like black satin. The planes of his face were sharp and well defined, his body covered in beautiful russet skin. He flashed an open, friendly smile, but the warmth in his dark eyes seemed to hide a brooding resentment that was instantly disturbing.

Most surprisingly he just stood there, staring at her in a creepily reverent way. She lunged at him; grabbing his arms and twisting him around, face pressed against the wall.

'Who are you and what do you want?' She growled into his ear. Well what was she supposed to do? A stranger walks in to her house in the middle of the woods; where no one goes… She didn't trust him one bit.

'I-I'm not here to hurt you. I was just passing through the woods when I saw this cabin and came to investigate!' He said, as best as he could with his face smashed against the wall.

'Walking? This far away from a trail? Not likely.' She twisted his arm again.

'No! I just got lost. I swear!' He struggled against her. She was surprised when he managed to break away from her. Angel possessed an almost supernatural strength. She was a werewolf and till date she'd never met an ordinary human being who was stronger than her. Unless, of course! This man must be a werewolf too. That explained what he was doing this far off the trail. He must have been running in the woods and come across her scent.

She was the first Quileute of this generation that had phased. After her only one other boy had phased, and it was that boy that had made her leave town. Even today she felt resentment for him. The boy that had made her lose everything, and pushed her into such a dangerous career. But these bitter memories had no place in the present.

She focused on the man in front of her; heat flooding through her cheeks, ashamed at attacking this poor innocent man.

'I'm so sorry. My dad trained me very well in self-defence, and when I heard you outside I thought you were an intruder; so I… reacted.' She looked earnestly into his eyes, seeking forgiveness. The man gave her a strange look. As if he the last few minutes had never happened. He was staring at her with an emotion she'd never seen before. Something very strong. Worried that she might have strangled him a bit too much and that it was the lack of oxygen that had given him this woozy look, she anxiously asked him if he was alright.

'Uunghlg…' came his unintelligible reply. Definitely lack of oxygen to his brain, 'Uh yeah, sorry. Um no problem, don't worry 'bout it. I guess it was a normal reaction. I've never seen you around here before. Are you new?' He asked.

Glad that she was forgiven, she tried to cook up a quick excuse. 'Uhh no! Pfft! I have always lived here! I know it's not exactly the White House but not everyone has that much money you know!' She tried to play it off as if she was offended but he didn't buy it.

'This place is uninhabitable. Tell me, how is it you can afford an iPod, Beets and is that a Gucci purse I spy at the entrance of your bedroom? But not any furniture or cleaning agents?' He said this last part with a look of disgust as cockroaches scuttled across the floor.

Angel knew she'd been caught. 'Fine! You got me. I'm new. I arrived this morning and don't worry about me. I'm not staying here. I'm going to stay at a motel for a while, until this place gets fumigated, repainted and various other building work done.'

The man eagerly jumped to offer his assistance, 'Oh you don't have to do that! Why don't you come and stay at my place until your housework is done. You can move into my sister's old bedroom. She's married so…'

'Um, thank you so much but I really can't. I mean I can't just barge into your house like that, and um, no offence, but you are a complete stranger to me.' Angel replied hesitantly, trying to decline in the nicest way possible.

'Well I won't be as soon as I buy you lunch. Come on. I'm Jacob, and I'm quite a big shot around here.' He gave a devilish grin as he pulled her out of the house insistently. Normally she would never have gone but there was something about this boy that made her melt, though she couldn't quite put her finger on it.


	6. Bernie's

Angel and the Werewolf

Chapter 6- Angel

Jacob took her to a sweet little diner in the centre of town.

'I'm Angel.' She introduced herself as they walked to the diner. It was called 'Bernie's diner' and was one of those classical, retro American diners; complete with a neon sign and dirty linoleum flooring.

'Angel. That's a beautiful name. It suits you.' Angel searched his eyes for any signs that he might be teasing her, but all she saw was an earnest honesty. As they sat down a waitress sidled up to them to take their orders.

'Hey Jake. Is it the regular for you?' After a nod confirmed her question, she focused her attention on me, 'Hey there darling. I haven't seen you around before. You must be new, because everyone in town has been to Bernie's. Our bacon is cooked so good, they just can't resist. You wanna try some?' She paused, a pen hovering over her notepad; as if asking her if she wanted some bacon was just a courtesy. Everyone loved Bernie's, trying the bacon just goes unsaid.

'No thanks, I'm a vegetarian so I'll just have a veggie burger and a mocha frappe please.' Angel answered confidently. The waitress nodded, and disappeared into the kitchen, but not before shooting her an almost pitying look.

'Vegetarian huh? Boy you don't know what you're missing. So anyway how come you're in La Push? You've never been here before, right?' Jacob asked her curiously.

'Um,' Angel quickly remembered her cover story, 'I used to work in Seattle, but my mom died and then, well, things kind of went downhill from there. I was so lost in grief that my work started to suffer and I lost my job, and couldn't pay the rent and the bills etc. So I decided to move here; to La Push and make a fresh start. Get some sea air to clear my head. You know…' She trailed off, desperately hoping that he was buying it. She was excellent at lying; it was an integral part of her profession, but it was somehow difficult to lie to this particular boy; with his honest, open smile and warm eyes.

Fortunately for her, Jake bought it. 'Wow. That must be tough. My mom died too, when I was little, so I know exactly how you feel. It's never easy; losing someone you love, but time does numb the pain.'

Tears stung the edges of Angel's eyes as she inadvertently thought of Alex. She'd loved him so much. They'd both been working together for Interpol since they were 14. They were part of a unique team made of young agents, and throughout the years they'd always been partners. Their deep friendship had turned into love as they reached the peak of their adolescence and they were inseparable. However a month or so ago they'd had a huge argument and they had barely said two words to each other since. They had been arguing over the most trivial thing! They'd been arguing about her parents. Alex had wanted to meet them but Angel had refused. She had been worried about their reaction when they met him, but now she didn't have to worry about that. Now he was dead and it was because of her stupidity. If she'd known that it was the last time she'd see Alex alive she'd have changed everything. Every action, every word. Had he even been aware of how deep her feelings for him ran?

Angel's face closed down; into a mask of emotionless composure. Alex was her only weak spot. In all the years of brutal fighting and violence she'd had to deal with, she'd learned to be able to shut herself down completely in a matter of seconds. Her face was completely unreadable; no one could reach in and find out what lay beneath. No one except, it seemed, this confounded boy!

'Hey, are you okay?' Jacob asked softly. He reached out and placed his large, warm hand over hers. It was incredibly hot and the warmth of his hand seemed to work almost literally; melting her resistance and causing her walls to start crumbling. Shocked, Angel jerked away. What was happening to her? She'd never felt like this before. How can she succumb so easily to this gentle boy in front of her, when she'd been able to resist even the most painful tortures in the world? This boy was like a key. He turned something in her heart and opened her, like a chest. Every part of her; every memory, thought, feeling, brought back; lying out in the open for the world to see in her eyes. Anger rose in her mind, mixed with fear at how vulnerable just one touch of Jacob's hand could make her feel. She despised herself. She had never been one of those pathetic girls that drool after boys and depend on them for everything. She'd always been strong, bold and independent.

'I should go.' Angel rose, as if she was about to leave but Jacob blocked her way.

'Please. You haven't even had your food yet. I'm sorry. I understand that it must be a difficult subject for you. I won't bring it up again. I swear. Come on. I haven't even offered you my tour guide services yet. You know it's a classic line that's used on every pretty girl that arrives new in town.' He flashed another one of those warm, sexy and devilish smiles. Unwilling, Angel let out a small laugh. He'd done it again! This mysterious stranger had found a way to unlock another chest inside her and let a laugh escape!

Their meals arrived and they sat there eating and talking generally, about life in La Push. No one had recognized her. Maybe life in La Push wouldn't be so bad after all.


	7. Preparing for Angel

Angels and werewolves

Chapter 7- Jacob

'Why don't you head back to your house and gather your stuff, and I'll meet you back here. I'm just going to run ahead and warn my dad that we have a visitor.' Jacob told Angel, as they left the diner.

'Wait Jacob,' Angel called as he prepared to leave, 'Think about it once again. I really would hate to impede upon you and your dad. I really don't mind checking into a motel. Besides, the work is going to take forever. I can't possibly stay that long.' Angel tried to tell him.

'Nonsense, it's no problem. My dad really misses my sister, so he'd love to have you around. Anyway, this is just the famous La Push hospitality that everyone loves us for.' He winked and ran off slowly, to his house.

Inevitably, as he neared his house he could hear the other wolves start to approach, out of the woods. Ignoring them, he continued to his house where he was surprised to find Leah, Seth, Paul, Rachel and his dad, sitting out on the porch waiting for him already.

'We caught a couple of your thoughts as you ranged into the reserve.' Seth said, by way of an explanation.

'Listen man, I know the whole Bella thing has got you messed up but, you've just got to move on. We're all upset about her fate, but your love for her is just going to make everyone's lives miserable. You're hurting yourself, which is hurting Bella and the rest of us. Jake-' Paul launched into a lecture the second he got there.

Jacob cut him off, 'Listen, I know. Bella's my best friend, so I'm still heartbroken for her, but I'm not in love with her anymore. I've imprinted on someone else.' Jacob explained.

'Wait what? You've imprinted? God, wasn't this whole imprint thing supposed to be rare? Now people are imprinting like rabbits. Almost everyone has imprinted on someone else.' Leah scolded. Jacob understood her frustration. She had felt for Sam the same thing he had felt for Bella. But now that he'd imprinted on Angel, he felt much better about the whole situation. He knew that Leah was looking for the same kind of release.

Jacob explained about how he'd met Angel and asked his dad if she could stay with them.

'Come on, please. She's got nowhere else to go and we have Rebecca's room anyway. Besides I'm sure she's a much better cook than the either of us.' Jacob pleaded.

Billy sighed, 'Fine, she can stay in Rebecca's room.' Billy really missed having Rebecca around. If this young girl was everything Jacob made her out to be then maybe _she _would be able to fill up the space in his heart and home; left by the absence of his daughters.

Jacob grinned and rushed into his house to prepare a room for Angel and clean the house. He started with his room and began picking up all the empty beer kegs, litter, dirty laundry and erotic magazines that are usually found in the room of a young bachelor. Once he'd cleaned up the rest of the house, he turned to Rebecca's old bedroom.

He pushed the door open and stepped into it, breathing in the scent of his sister that still lingered about the room. It had been such a long time since she'd come to visit. Ever since she'd moved to Hawaii with Solomon, 4 years ago, she had only visited a couple of times. They couldn't complain that they were lonely; the house was full to the brim with him, his dad, Paul and Rachel, Sam and Emily. Still, it couldn't replace the absence of his mother and Rebecca. The room had wooden log walls like the rest of the house but they were covered in paintings and murals. No matter how many times he looked at them, Jacob was still shocked by the lifelike murals. They looked so real that he was still tempted to walk straight into them as if it was a doorway into the forest. The murals were oil paintings of large wolves. Though his sister had no knowledge about the werewolves or vampires, she still knew about the old Quileute Legends and had been very intrigued by them. The tales of the mysterious guardians of their home had inspired her to create some of the most fantastic masterpieces. The bed was bare, stripped of sheets and bedding; so Jacob went downstairs to fish around in the utility cupboard. Hmm. She was a girl, and, judging by his experience with his sisters, girls liked pink. Pulling out some flowery pink sheets from the bottom of the pile he trudged upstairs to make the bed, finishing off the look with some of Rebecca and Rachel's old cushions. He didn't have much experience in decorating things like a girl, and if you'd asked him a week ago to decorate a bed like this, he'd have told you to go jump off a cliff. But, for Angel he would do anything. He'd put in any amount of effort to see a smile on her face. Though he barely knew her, the connection he felt to her was the equivalent of the strongest bond on earth.

Dusting off the table, and adding a bouquet of fresh wildflowers he'd picked from the woods outside into an elegant pink vase, he raced outside to pick up Angel from outside Bernie's. His friend's and father, sitting out on the porch gave him a strange look as he whizzed past. Billy laughed to himself, reminiscing about the stupid things he used to do for love.

Angel

Angel stood huddling inside the doorway of Bernie's. The heavy rain had started up again and she played her part well. If she stood, oblivious to the rain then her position as a werewolf would be given away. Angel had her reasons for hiding this from Jacob. She'd been thrown out of the town 8 years ago for a reason, and she didn't want another attack and to have to leave again. She had nowhere else to go while she was suspended. She also didn't want another relapse of the past, or have any more attention drawn to her or her life than she was already receiving.

She spied Jacob racing through the rain. What was up with that boy? He was more eager than a starving tiger trapped in a cage with a couple of deer. Okay bad example, but Angel couldn't think of anything more eager. With a wave, she put up her umbrella and stepped out into the rain to meet him.

**AN: Thank you for your review. Please keep reading, more about Angel's past will be revealed further on in the story. I'm still just setting the scene. I promise there's still a lot more action, drama and romance coming up. I will try to keep updating as fast as I can. **


	8. Meeting the family

Angels and Werewolves

Chapter 8- Angel

Jacob led Angel through the town, into the edge of the woods. As they walked down the muddy wood trail, Angel studied Jacob. Even in the cold rain, Jacob wore shorts and a vest; which was soaked through, clinging to his skin. Angel could see every one of his well-defined abs through the semi-transparent cloth. There was faint steam rising of him as the raindrops met his hot skin. He looked at her with dewy eyes- literally, because raindrops clung to his eyelashes, making them look dark and sexier than usual. Water dripped from the sharp ends of his hair and ran down his cheeks and down his neck. Angel caught herself wondering what it would be like to kiss that soft, warm throat. Amusement shone in his eyes and he gave her another slow, sexy smile; almost as if he had heard what she was thinking.

Flustered, she looked away. A scowl hid her emotions- not just from the world, but herself as well. She couldn't afford to think like that. Each relation was a weakness- her love for Alex had been primary proof of that. She'd cut herself off from the rest of the world. Her parents, friends, family- all thought she was dead, but the one person she'd felt the slightest hint of emotion for, had been her downfall. Angel had a feeling that if she fell for Jake, the relationship would be a lot deeper than what she had with Alex. She couldn't afford that kind of a distraction.

Mentally Angel shook herself. What was she doing, having such dangerous thoughts about Jacob? She loved Alex. She was heartbroken from his death. She was not ready to forget about him so quickly. She was _not_ ready for another relationship. She repeated the words in her head, more to convince herself than to hear the truth. The truth was; she liked Alex, she liked him a lot. He was the closest friend she had. If it hadn't been for Jacob, she would have probably spent her life with him, but she felt an emotional connection to Jake that was on a whole different level. Although she had only known him for a couple of hours, she trusted him - and usually her trust took years to gain. She knew there was something strong between them, but Angel refused to acknowledge it, instead turning to anger and business, as she always did when she didn't want to think about something.

They turned a corner and quite suddenly came upon a beautiful big house. The outside of the house was made of red wooden logs with white trimmings. The sprawling bungalow had a white porch. There was a barbecue sitting outside the porch on the lawn. It was covered in charcoal and grime but it didn't look as if it had been used for quite a while. Next to it, a little way away, stood a garage. It had been expanded and looked as if it had been recently remodelled. It bore a sign reading '_The Quileute Brothers' Garage'. _Angel hid a smile; she'd have thought that they would have a really cheesy, wolf-related name, but the name was surprisingly simple, if not very imaginative. She could spy various tools and greasy rags lying around the floor inside. She saw there was a Volkswagen Rabbit parked inside, though she could see nothing visibly wrong with it. A jeep wrangler on a BSC140 double scissor lift, with various parts scattered around. Two motorcycles, a Harley Sprint and a Honda, were propped up on the wall, at the side. A BMW M3 convertible stood inside too, gleaming from a recent wax polish. Well, at least he had a normal job. The same definitely couldn't be said for her.

Angel was a bit concerned about meeting his family though. Would they like her? She wasn't exactly what you would call people friendly, but she would have to make an exception, considering how nice they had been in letting her stay. Although Angel had lived in all sorts of uninhabitable conditions before, and a hotel would be like paradise after some of the places she'd lived- she never wanted to be stuck in a humid rainforest with her team, with nothing to eat except canned beans, again, euch!- she still preferred the atmosphere of a home. It had been so long since she'd stayed at a normal person's house- well they weren't exactly normal, but in comparison to the people she'd worked with…- she missed the environment. There was no place like home, and her home had been snatched from her when she was 14 years old.

The door opened just as they were coming up to it, and a gangly young teenager opened the door, a huge welcoming grin on his face. His hair was cropped short, just like Jacob's, and he had warm brown eyes.

'Hey, I'm Seth, Seth Clearwater. It's nice to meet you!' He extended his hand for a handshake.

'Hi, I'm Bond, James Bond.' She smiled, mimicking the world famous spy's accent to perfection. 'Just kidding, I'm Angel.' Oh God, it was so easy to be professional, just curt, cold, business like. How ever was she going to manage to be casual? The only people she'd ever been casual with were her team, and that was only after many months of cold indifference. Humour wasn't something that came naturally to Angel, unlike karate, and aiming a gun, and fighting… Well you get the idea. However she didn't have to worry. Seth broke into an even bigger grin, if that was even possible, and turned to Jacob.

'I like her. She got a much better sense of humour than you.'

'Oh yeah, well we'll see about that.' The two boys went tussling playfully into the house. Angel hesitantly followed they came into a big family room. The room was quite small, with wooden panelling on the floors and walls. There was an old fireplace to the right with wooden bookshelf on either side, lined with photos of a younger version of Jacob and what were presumably his sisters.

A memory flashed through Angel's mind:

_She was 8 years old and it was a rare, sunny day at the La Push beach. With her were the Black family. Rachel and Rebecca Black, the two older twin sisters. She adored them and looked up to them like they were goddesses. And Jacob, of course, she _did_ know Jacob. They'd been great friends when they were both little. He always made her laugh. They were laughing now, while splashing in the waves together. She was missing a tooth in the side of her mouth. Jake's teeth were all crooked. _

She gasped inaudibly. How could she have missed it? But of course, they all looked unrecognisably different now. She and Jake were 22 now, and the last time they'd seen each other they'd been 13. Looking around she took in the people crowding the room.

There were 11 of them, excluding herself. The room, though relatively large, was close to bursting. People spilled out into the connecting kitchen and she hovered uncomfortably in the hall. Was his family this big? Jacob stood in front of her, behind him stood four other boys; all tall and russet-skinned, black

hair chopped short just like Jacob's. They could have been brothers

'Hey I'm Embry Call,' Called a man from the corner of the room. One by one they all started introducing themselves.

'I'm Paul Lahote.'

'And I'm his wife, Rachel'

'I'm Leah.' Angel was greeted with a cold glare from her. Never one to be unnerved, Angel stared her down.

'Whoo, this one's got guts,' chuckled Paul. 'You gotta be brave to stare Leah down. She's like a wolf- vicious and relentless.' Angel permitted herself a brief smile.

'Don't you mind them, sweetheart. I'm Billy, Jacob's dad.' Billy was an elderly man in a wheelchair, but he had a young, mischievous sparkle in his eyes. His black hair was streaked with grey, but he had a wise face, whose warm expression seemed to hide sadness beneath. 'This young man here is Quil Ateara. You've yet to meet Collin and Brady; they're the youngest of our family. Oh and, last but certainly not least that's Sam and his wife Emily.'

As Angel heard that name, her blood turned cold. She slowly turned to face _him_, her face paling like she'd seen a ghost. That face, that awful face; smiling at her without recognition. Another memory flashed across her mind. A painful one this time:

_She lay in the woods, naked, bleeding. Her skin was so torn up that even her progressive healing was unable to heal her immediately. Sam knelt over he, also naked, grabbing her hair, pulling it back painfully as he growled. He was 16, 2 years older than her and there was no way she could fight back._

'_You were always a freak. Now you've made me one too. Get out and never return. He picked her up and flung her bodily across the forest floor until she hit a tree with a crack as her bones shattered. He phased and ran off into the woods. Angel blacked out from the pain._

Of course, she hadn't been known as Angel then, and she'd changed so much from that weak, pathetic 14 year old. Sam didn't know who Angel was, he only remembered the girl she used to be. He'd left her for dead. He didn't know yet that werewolves could heal so quickly. But even so, it was a miracle she'd survived. But even despite the things she'd faced and overcome over the past several years, when she looked into Sam's eyes, she was 14 again, in agony on the forest floor.

Despite the painful thoughts going through her face, Angels face betrayed barely anything; her face a mask of calm, only her eyes shone with fear and hatred. Jacob was the only one to pick up on it. Taking her by the elbow, he told the others,

'Come on guys. She's only just arrived and Angel's exhausted. How about I show her to her room?' He asked to his dad. Angel saw a look of understanding pass between them as he took her by the arm.

'Thank you so much for letting me stay here. It was lovely to meet you all.' She smiled politely as she walked out of the family room and down the corridor, following Jacob into her bedroom.


	9. Mixed feelings

Angels and werewolves

Chapter 9- Seth

'Anybody else find her weird?' Whispered Leah, as soon as she thought Angel was safely out of ear shot. 'The way she spoke, so polite and stiff. Bet she's a stiff virgin.' Leah said spitefully.

'Shut up Leah.' Sam snapped. 'Just because she's nice, doesn't automatically make her a prick. You'd better watch your tongue. Not everyone's a narcissistic bi-'

'Watch your language.' Billy reprimanded.

'Sorry.' Sam muttered, admonished.

Leah, however, did not relent. 'I never said anything about her being a prick. You came up with that one on your own.' Leah said smugly.

'Somebody, get her out of my sight before I rip out her throat' Sam hissed.

'Whoa! Easy there guys. Come on Sis, we gotta go tell the Cullens about that new wolf anyway.' Seth stepped in, trying to break up the fight.

'Yeah. You're right. We don't need her. I'll come with you. Embry, Paul, you guys come too.' Sam barked out the orders and stormed out the door, Seth, Embry and Paul following.

'Why's he gotta come with us?' Embry asked as they left the house.

'He comes because he's got the best connection with the vampires. They're friends, so they're more likely to listen to us if he's around.' Sam replied, as they jogged down the trail and into the woods. They stripped and tied their bundled up clothes to their ankles before phasing.

_Guys, don't talk about me like I'm not there. _Seth whined.

_Hey, do any of you think the girl is the new wolf we spied about town? _Paul speculated.

_Can't be. We've never seen her before, and she's a girl. Girls can't be wolves. _Sam replied.

_Ahem. Leah. _Seth reminded him.

_Yeah but she's menopausal, so Angel should be menopausal too._

_How do you know she's not? _Embry asked.

_It's because Jake imprinted on her. Remember what the elders said. We imprint on the person who's most likely to carry on the Quileute gene. And Angel can't carry it on if she's menopausal. _Sam explained impatiently.

_But that's just speculation. She may still- _Embry started to think but Seth cut him off.

_No I'm pretty sure it's not her. We'd have known if anyone had phased because they must phase before they leave the town. Angel just arrived and no other girl has ever phased before. _Sam faltered. He knew another girl who had phased. But, it _can't_ be her, she was 14 and she must have stopped aging. He controlled his thoughts before any of the others could hear. Not that it was likely they would hear, over the argument going on between Seth and Embry.

_Who said they have to phase in La Push?_

_They need to be around vampires and werewolves to phase._

_There are vampires everywhere in the world._

_Besides she's Indian. Not Quileute. She can't be a werewolf if she doesn't have the gene._

_I have a theory. _Mused Sam, interrupting their fight. _I think that the phasing is an infection that's caught from a Quileute. I don't think you have to have the gene in you. That's probably why people who hang around us have started phasing too._

_I doubt it. Listen. There's someone else that Leah and I discovered who might fit the criteria. There's a man, who just came into town. Get this, he looks so much like us- 17, russet skin, black cropped hair, and I think I spied a tattoo on his shoulder, like ours. But, here's the weird part, he speaks like he's from another time, like the Cullens do occasionally, but he speaks more shaman- like. _Seth told them

_Sha-what?_

_Man- who? _Embry and Paul looked confused, which was an interesting expression to see on their wolf faces.

Seth let out a disgusted sigh, _An old Indian wise man._

_Ohhh_ Embry thought. _Ok._

_I'll check him out. _Sam said as they came to a stop on the edge of their territory. _I'll go human from here, you too Seth. You two stay in wolf form, and keep close. _The party set off into enemy territory, thinking peaceful thoughts in their mind.

Angel

Angel winced as she looked at her new room. The pinkness of it all hit her like a baseball bat. Always preferring more metallic colours, Angel thought pink of a sign of anti-feminist stereotyping. Pink represented the idea that women must always have delicate taste and be generally feminine. Although Angel didn't mind it awfully; in little amounts, this room was bursting with pink, like candyfloss and bubble gum had exploded in here and drenched every single item.

'Oh wow.' Angel said feebly.

'Is something wrong? Are you alright?' Jacob seemed to have picked up on her shock.

'Oh no, nothing. It's just that… It's so _pink_. I mean, it's beautifully decorated, I love it, I guess, I just haven't seen this much of one colour concentrated in any one place before.' Angel replied, trying to sound enthusiastic.

'Huh? No, I meant from before. You looked like you'd seen a ghost in the family room. Are you ok?' Jacob asked, concerned. She couldn't believe he'd caught on. After so many years of steeling her face into an unreadable mask, how was it that this mysterious boy could see straight under it, like no one else could?

'No. I'm fine. I was just nervous about meeting so many new people. I don't really feel comfortable; impeding on your space like this. Especially as I barely know you Jacob.' This wasn't all true; she did know him; many years ago. But he didn't remember her. Angel half feared that he'd remember at any moment, but he didn't show any signs of recognition so far.

'It's no worry at all. I just want you to know that you can tell me anything, at any time. I won't judge, I promise to do my best to help you, understand you or maybe just to listen to you.'

Oh wow. Angel felt weak when she heard the sincere, passionate words coming from Jacob. She hadn't heard anybody speak so beautifully before, and she'd never imagined that it would be to her! After all the work she'd done. Putting up walls and barriers around herself; so impenetrable that even Alex had given up, never reaching inside. Angel breathed in his musky scent as he looked into her eyes, sincerity and honesty shining clear. Without realising it, they'd both come so close that there was barely a centimetre's space between them. Before she'd realised it, she was on her tiptoes and Jacob's head bent down, sealing his promise with a kiss. His lips were gentle on hers and she closed her eyes, relaxing in the warmth of their kiss. It was soft and sweet, a lot like Jacob himself. She could feel him close, and a smile broke across his face as they finally pulled away.

Angel bit her lip. What had she done? Barely a month had passed since Alex's death and she was already kissing another man. How could she have let him kiss her? It had taken Alex 6 years before Angel had allowed him to kiss her, and it had taken Jacob hours. Angel turned away, flustered and angry, at the deed she'd just done. Without understanding how, Angel could feel the hurt rolling off Jacob in waves. The waves of hurt grew stronger and stronger until they stopped. Angel spun around, just to find herself completely alone- Jacob had left.


End file.
